Amelogenesis imperfecta appears to exhibit genetic heterogeneity, with autosomal dominant, X-linked and possible autosomal recessive modes of inheritance being implicated. These investigations are undertaken to confirm and establish additional genetic linkages as well as to establish the molecular basis of the disorder and any relationships between the specific locus(loci) involved and phenotypic variability.